The Dragon Trainer
by Saoirse24
Summary: When the Romanian dragon reserve Director is fire for cruelty to animals the MEN are quite shocked to find their new director is a woman! Mia Reno had been around dragons her whole life, so 47 well-built dragon trainers aren't going to scare her. But the fact that she's falling fast for the handsome red headed womaniser and her co-trainer Charlie Weasly might. RT In case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Harry Potter fan fic so take it easy but please review and comment! I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. Disclaimer! I own nothing! The master piece that is Harry Potter belongs to J. :)**

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**Prologue/Chapter One**

'This is easy, I can do it.' She thought, trying to convince herself mentally even though she knew it wasn't working. 'All you have to do is walk in and get your breakfast'. Now it may seem like an easy thing to anyone else but to Mia it was utterly nerve racking.

Mia Reno had never thought much of her appearance though now she wished she had taken more care to make herself look presentable, her golden locks fell in front of her see green eyes as she fiddled with a stray curl of the mid-back length ringlets. She wore a simple white, shoe lace strap vest with a pair of old light blue fitted jeans tucked into a pair of blackish, brown climbing boots that came up just below the knee. A pair of sea green, scaly leather gloves stuck out from her left jean pocket giving the slight impression that she was about to go hiking or rock climbing in the nearby mountains.

Mia was stood contemplating weather or not to be nerves when a slight nudge from something un-known pushed her though the still tent doors and into the crowded cafeteria.

Mia had been to a lot of places like this one but never, not once had she ever been stared at so much. The entire room had turned when the flap like doors had opened and continued to stare in amazement at her for more than four minutes until she tried her best to speak under the pressure of all the unwanted attention.

"Umm, hi?" she said, her voice braking the shocked silence. As the last words escaped her lips chaos broke loose and the tent was in an up raw.

"Who the hell bought a girl in here?"-"We have to get her out of here…"-"What have I missed exactly?" could be heard from every corner of the room as the whole canteen stood in a frantic wave of motion. Mia tried her best to answer each question as fast as she could but it seemed as though no one could hear her. Finally having enough of the shouting she raised her fingers to her mouth and blew out a shrill whistle, silencing the room full of confused men.

"Now if you would all just shut up, I will explain what I am doing here." She said, regaining her nerves and returning to her normal self. There were a few seconds of silence before the forty-seven well-built men in front of her sat down at the benches, some more reluctant than others.

"Thank you." She said with a huff while she tied her long hair into a pony tail. "Now, as you all know Mr I Know everything Flint Lee-"A few snickers went around at that. "Recently got hurt by being carless around one of the Ridgeways I believe you have here at this reserve." A few cautious nods could be seen here and there. "And, that Mr Flint was relieved of his duty for cruelty to the animals here at the reservation. After this incident the board thought it better to have someone new take his position. So, for introductions, hello my name is Mia Reno and I am your new head trainer and reserve director." She finished with a smile and a slight wave of the hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! second chapter up so please enjoy :D Disclaimer! I own nothing its Rowlings.**

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Now I've been in a lot of crazy situations before but never one quite like this.

The entire tent was in an uproar.

Some men were shouting others were laughing and the rest were just staring at me dumbfounded. It was insanity! Was having a female boss really that bad?

"Hey!" that shut them up "Would anyone mind telling me why that's such a bad thing?" I said my frustration with them all getting the better of me.

I heard someone laughing in the corner and turned my attention to them.

Wow.

Never, in my entire life have I met a guy that cute or with hair so red for that matter. It was like a flame on top his head.

He stopped laughing when he saw me looking, his face going straight within seconds.

"Something funny?" I asked. Even though the others laughed before for some reason the fact that this guy (that I didn't even know) was laughing hurt more.

Don't ask me.

"Nothing It's just I'd say their reaction is because you're a girl but I for one have one firm handed mum, a fiery little sister and a feisty family friend that jinx me into oblivion for even suggesting such a thing." He said sending a charming smile my way.

I swear I started melting.

"Well then I like you're upbringing…" I said giving him a sign to carry on the sentence.

"Oh! Weasley, Charles Weasley but everyone calls me Charlie or char. Take a pick." He said stretching his lips into a warm smile.

He may have been cute (seriously hot!) but he was way too easy going, and his charm was way too practiced, like he'd spent the entire night staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

I knew exactly what type of guy he was and I also knew to stay well and clear of the guy.

But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with it.

"Well Charles I'll decide if it was a pleasure later, after I've settled in. now if you boys don't mind I have to go unpack before I begin my duties so let's get to work, before I make you into dragon food.

That made a few of them chuckle, thinking I was joking (how sweet) if only they knew just how awful I could make there live if I wanted to.

I rolled my eyes at their reaction, before turning round and arching towards my tent.

But I swear I felt his eyes burn holes in my back the whole way there.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy :D Read and review! DISCLAIMER! I own nothing, it's all Rowling.**

**Saoirse24 Xx**

* * *

**Chapter three**

It didn't take me long to get all my stuff sorted (once I'd stopped thinking about a certain red head), I didn't have much. Just a few bags of old fire burned cloths, some pictures, books (though not many) my old tatty blankets and some souvenirs from all the places I'd been.

It was lucky really that I had so little because there wasn't really a lot of room to but stuff. My tent was spacious and cosy but it wasn't too big on the whole storage thing, though I could always change that with a bit of magic.

After I'd finished stuffing my cloths into the chest at the bottom of the double bed I had, I grabbed the left over ornaments that I didn't want in the bedroom and started dispersing them through the place.

I put a few dragon fossils that I'd dug up In America on an archaeology trip on the book shelf with the rest of my books and a picture of my mum before…

Shaking away the thoughts I kept working, now wasn't the time to think about thing like that.

Placing a vial of rare horntail scales on the desk with my work folder and hand-made Chinese pen pot, the vial was only an ornament; I'd never actually use the scales (far too precious and hard to come across).

Going back into the bedroom I took my old thick woollen blanket and draped it over the back of the sofa, before walking over to the fire place and putting my last few items on its surface.

And old chest the size of a kids shoe box containing all my precious stones and gems, a picture of my family before the accident and a little box that fit in the palm of my hand. My most prized possession.

My dad had given it to me when I was young. It was small on the outside but-like most magical things- bigger on the inside. It held all of my memories and talismans, the gifts I'd received as a child and my favourite souvenirs.

Finally once I was done, I stood back and took a good look at the place.

It was a large open area with only two leading of off it, one leading to the bedroom, the other to the bathroom.

The blue carpet went well with the dark grey and snowy white walls. The kitchen was in the same room because of it being open plan, the counter top making the split between each room.

The kitchen area was just right, the greys, whites and blue colours going superbly with the oak cupboards and counter.

Happy with the results I grabbed my sunglasses from my bedside table and headed out, placing my protection charms around the tent before walking towards the baby dragon centre.

Let's see what this reserve has got.


End file.
